UN GRAN ALIADO
by ALIANZAS
Summary: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN, PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS


**Era un domingo cualquiera en la montaña Paoz, Piccolo fue invitado por Gohan a celebrar el cumpleaños de su novia Videl. Al namek eso le pareció bien, pues tendría oportunidad de presentarle primero al joven semisayan a Fer. ******

**Por equis situación (llámese una joven dragen problemática), Piccolo no pudo llegar a tiempo a la hora de la comida, volando llego en cuestión de minutos y aterrizo suavemente en el césped y entro a la casa que esta sin cerrar su puerta principal ******

E**scuchó claramente la risa de 2 mujeres, pensando que estarían viendo la TV, siguió caminando hasta que un comentario lo dejo helado. ******

**-Así es Srita Yoshi, el Sr. Piccolo me contó sobre como se hacían los bebés cuando me entrenaba, recuerdo como se ponía del color de un betabel y tartamudeaba. ******

**-Casi tenia que adivinar lo que decía y para rematar me mando a dormir sin cenar- la risa se oyó mas estrepitosa, Fernanda se agachaba hasta las rodillas para carcajearse ******

-**¡Y no le cuento de la vez que me dio de comer la primera vez! ¡Me dio manzanas podridas! Aun no se como no me envenene. ******

**-JAJAJAJAJA ¡Ba-basta niño o me haré pipi! -la risa seguía al recordar cada anécdota recién contada ******

**-pues no contemos de tus momentitos, niño.- Piccolo parecía una berenjena de los morado que estaba. ******

-**¿Como cuales? –inquiere Fer y mira al chico que se puso como tomate- ¡Cuenta, cuenta! ******

**-La primera vez que me viste y estábamos solos en el desierto.- dijo Piccolo sonriendo con malicia.- aquella vez estabas tan asustado que no sabias donde meterte, incluso llamabas a tu padre llorando como una niña. ******

**Al oír a Piccolo Fer y Videl se ríen con ganas, mientras Gohan cierra los ojos avergonzadísimo, sus manos las tenia apretadas sobre las rodillas ******

-**¡Tenia 4 años! Como quería que reaccionara si se me aparecía un tipo que media como 8 metros para mi!- dijo casi sollozando y de frente a su mentor ******

**-O la otra vez que le quisiste contar a Videl que la querías y estabas tan nervioso, que huiste como un cobarde.- se cruza de brazos y sonríe de satisfacción. ******

**Gohan lo mira y le da la espalda cruzando de brazos mirándolo medio cabreado- ¿Así? ¿Lo dice alguien que tardo mas de 4 meses para decirle a una chica que le gusta?- Fer y Videl los miran un poco intrigadas, pero notando que mejor deberían cortar por lo sano o habría bronca segura. ******

**-Eeh... ¡Cariño! La comida se enfría vamos a la mesa **

**-¡Si si! ¡Por favor Sr. Piccolo, usted y la Srita Yoshi son nuestros invitados! ¡Pasen! ******

**-Tardé lo mío, porque los Nameks no tenemos los sentimientos de los humanos. Además, estaba Orión de por medio y tenia que cuidarlo.- Frunce el cejo y lo mira cabreado. ******

-**¡Aja! Tome a otros por excusa... Como siempre- dijo esto con rencor, haciendo que el namek se ofendiera hasta el alma. ******

**-Gohan...- Se controla para no soltarle un puñetazo.- Tenía un hijo de menos un año. ******

**-¿Y? Cuando no lo tenia, pudo haberse buscado a alguien ¿no? –lo mira Gohan arqueando una ceja.******

**-Si no me busque a nadie ¡FUE PORQUE ESTUVE CUIDANDO DE USTEDES AL MORIR GOKU!- grito el namek en el oído del chico ******

**- Snif...-empieza a temblarle la barbilla y las lagrimas se le apelotonan en los ojos, Piccolo se le paso tantito el coraje y comenzó a sentirse mal. ******

**-¡¡GRACIAS SR PICCOLO, YO TAMBIEN LO QUIERO MUCHO!!- Lo abraza con fuerzas, haciéndole sacar el aire, Fer y Videl se van de espaldas ante el cambio de comportamiento tan repentino. ******

**-"¡Que chico tan raro!" "¡Juraba que estaba listo para atacar a Majunia!"- se levanta junto con la adolescente y mira al par de locos. ******

**-Vale... Gohan... me asfixias...- dijo como pudo Piccolo, poniendo sus manos en los brazos del semisaiyan. ******

**Gohan lo suelta avergonzado y le ofrece disculpas llevándose una mano a la cabeza, gesto inconfundible del padre ******

**En eso aparece una mujer en kimono, anunciándole a su hijo que la comida estaba lista, él le dice que va para allá y les indica a sus invitados que pasaran al jardin frontal. ******

**La primera en pasar fue Videl, quien Chichi saludo con esmero, más miro friamente a la mutante y se volvió gélida cuando cierto namek paso junto a ella. ****  
**

**Fer y Piccolo se sienta juntos, la mesa esta bellamente ordenada con sinfin de platillos y bebidas, todos los Z-senshis fueron invitados, los niños corrian de un lado al otro felices, Fernanda toma un vaso desechable y comienza a llenarlo con agua pura que había en una jarra de cristal azul.**

**-****¡Brrr! Parece ser que a la madre le caigo de perlas cariño- le dijo a su novio al darle el vaso, el namek se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al hecho.******

**-A mi me trata peor, por lo menos no te mata con la mirada como a mi.- de un par de sorbos y observa la parejita que formaban su alumno con Videl. ****  
****-¡Se ven lindos! -Piccolo asiente- ¡Pero pobre chico! Esta tan controlado por su obsesiva madre y la chica va por el mismo camino si no se aleja de ella. ******

**-Ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales Chichi me odia: dejo que Gohan haga lo que quiera cuando esta conmigo. ******

-**Jajaja -ríe quedamente mostrando sus colmillitos blancos y bien cuidados, la mutante le echa un brazo por el hombro de su pareja acercándolo y le planta un ligero beso en los labios -Por eso me gustas, por defender a la gente que lo necesita- le da otro beso. ******

**Algunos de los invitados los miran y hacen que están haciendo sus cosas, pero por dentro se sentía bien que por fin el namek conociera un poco de felicidad en pareja, peo había algo que no cuajaba bien del todo... ******

**-¡¡¡TÚ!!!- Grito un enano verde al ver la pareja besándose.- ¡¡ALEJATE DE MI PADRE!! -Se encarama en la silla y se engancha al cuello de Piccolo para separarlos. Un jovencísimo Oril se ponía a la defensiva e intentaba evitar que le ''robasen'' a su padre. ******

-¡¡**Aquí vamos de nuevo!!! JAJAJAJA -Fer rió al ver al pequeño, se acomoda un poco su pelo y lo carga en sus piernas. ******

-¡**Cariño! Ya lo hemos hablado! No te voy a robar a tu padre! Es el quien me esta robando! -Lo abraza con fuerzas para calmarlo un poco, pero el pequeño se remuele en sus brazos para soltarse y subirse de nuevo a su progenitor ******

**-¡¡No me toques!!- la mira mal un momento y entierra su cabeza en el pecho de su padre. Fer mira triste por un momento a Oril y después a su padre, viendo que quizás el niño siente hambre, se levanta y va hacia una mesa-bufete para traerle algo. ******

**Al alejarse la mujer, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin y Yamcha se sientan con él para saber las buenas nuevas del namek. ******

-¡**Felicidades Piccolo, ya nos enteramos que le has pedido a tu novia que viva contigo! -saludo con algarabía el saiyan de pelos alborotados ******

**Yamcha dándole ligeros codazos al namek en la espalda- ¡Ese Piccolo! Resultaste ser un picaron, mira que pescar a una chica tan linda y con ese cuerpo ******

**-¡Me podéis dejar en paz!- mira hacia otro lado purpureado.- Y eso de que se va venir a vivir conmigo ¿Quién os lo ha contado?******

**Todos: GOHAN!!! ******

**-Me lo suponía.- dijo cerrando los ojos y entre dientes.- Pues mirad, sí, se viene a vivir al Templo con nosotros; lo admito, la quiero; y, para dejar claro una cosa –toma aire- ¡ME ESTAIS INCOMODANDO CON VUESTRAS MIRADAS! –Estira su brazo señalando a otro lado- ¡LARGO DE AQUI! ******

**Goku trataba de controlar a su amigo mientras reía nerviosamente, pero de pronto se pone serio y lo mira a los ojos- Piccolo… ¿Es en serio lo que sientes por ella? ******

**-¿Esa pregunta a que viene? ¡Pues claro que la amo! –se extraña y lo mira cabreado. ******

-**Pues… Es que… –Goku traga saliva y mira al resto del grupo, Vegeta se hizo el disimulado cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro a otro lado, Yamcha se puso nervioso y se rascaba la cabeza, pero viendo el saiyan que nadie mas lo haría, lo encara ******

**-Piccolo… ¡Ella es una mutante! -lo dijo entre una mezcla de asombro e indignación, Piccolo se sorprendió ante el comentario ******

**-¡Y eso a mi que me importa!- dijo serio.- La amo por la persona que es por dentro; me da igual lo que sea, la querría si fuera incluso una pulpo extraterrestre.- acaricia la cabeza de su hijo, que lo esta mirando.- ¡Me da igual si me tacháis de loco, pero yo sé que la quiero y punto! ******

**Yamcha el pone una mano en el hombro: Mira Piccolo, es comprensible, es la primera mujer que te interesa ¡Pero eso no hace que te dejes llevar a la primera!- al ver la mirada asesina del namek, quita su mano de encima y traga saliva muerto de miedo. ******

-**Piccolo, no podemos permitir que arruines tu vida de esa manera. ¡Los mutantes son seres malos y generalmente son criminales! ¡Lo se porque combatí contra algunos de ellos! ******

-¡**Si estas con ella, la gente, te dará la espalda y no solo a ti, a Oril también! –Goku calla un momento para que su amigo asimilara las palabras- ¡Ya te has ganado la confianza de la gente de la Isla donde viven, para que lo eches abajo por ella; al saber de tu relación con una mutante, te discriminarán -mirándolo con preocupación- ¿Quieres eso para el niño? –lo ve suplicante- Es mejor que la abandones.******

**Piccolo miro a su hijo y luego mira a su amigo a los ojos. -¿Me crees capaz de eso?- se levanta con el niño puesto en un brazo y coge con la otra el cuello del Saiyan para acercárselo más a la cara.- Entérate bien, Goku.- dijo con cierta malicia en la voz.- no todos los mutantes son como los que has descrito; son personas y tienen sus propios sentimientos. ******

**-¡Sois unos racistas! -los mira a todos- ¡Me dais ganas de vomitar!- los mira feo, se acerca a Fernanda, la coge de la mano y se marchan de la fiesta. ******

-¿**Estas seguro de esto? -susurro Fernanda deteniéndose- Ellos son tu familia, tus amigos, los que te brindaron su apoyo antes de conocerme. ¿Quieres perderlos por mi?- lo mira fijamente, sus ojos verdes se veían apagados, tan tristes. **

**-Sí.- Dijo mirando a su hijo con tristeza.- no merece la pena estar con gente que te mira mal si no eres como ellos; si no eres aceptado por la sociedad. -la mira- Me hicieron recordar los sentimientos de Orión cuando lo deje un día en una guardería. Era el único que estaba solo; cuando se acerca a los demás niños, estos salían corriendo o le pegaban. ****  
****-Me dolió tanto verlo así, que decidí no llevarlo más hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor y maduro para que supiera lo que la vida le va a preparar fuera de mi protección. ******

**Fer trago saliva y acaricio la cabecita del pequeño, sintiendo en su interior, el conocido sabor de la bilis subiendo por su garganta, tan conocido por ella, aspirando aire le dio una sonrisa a los dos nameks y apretó con fuerza la mano del adulto. ******

-**Te Amo- le dijo en la lengua natal del namek, este le sonrió con ternura y juntos se elevaron para ir a su hogar. ******

**Mas antes de hacerlo un potente rayo les paso rozando, dando este de lleno en donde se efectuaba la fiesta, dejando un enorme cráter, todos estaban asustados y veían de donde provenía el ataque. ******

**Fer y Piccolo miraron hacia el cielo y un mutante de traje escarlata y capa negra, elevaba su ki emergiendo de sus manos unas enormes bolas de energía que disparaba hacia todos lados para causar el mayor daño posible ******

-**Curak… -susurro con odio la mutante al ver a su congénere- miro al namek y lo lanzo lejos antes de que les diera de lleno, lanzándola a ella al suelo seguida de una explosión. ******

**-¡¡¡FERR!!! –Quiso acercarse a ayudarla, pero recordó a su hijo y **

**-¡¡ERES UNA VERGUENZA PARA NUESTRA RAZA!! ¡¡TU, LA PODEROSA LIDER DE LOS NINJAS MUTANTES!! ¡¡¿INCLINAS TU CABEZA ANTE UN GRUPO DE HUMANOS INSIGNIFICANTES Y A SUS SEGUIDORES?!! ******

**Cargando de nuevo su poder- NO MERECES LA PENA VI... -Mas su asombro se volvió miedo cuando una figura negra emergió del cráter golpeándolo de lleno en el rostro convirtiéndolo en una masa deforme de dientes y huesos rotos. Fer tuvo tiempo de activar la modalidad defensiva de su traje y pudo contener el ataque antes de que fuera mortal para ella. ******

-¡**Majunia! ¡Lleva a Oril a lugar seguro! -mira al mutante que se levanto y estaban ahora frente a frente en el cielo, le mira con desprecio- Este es una pelea de mutantes...- dando un rugido se lanzo sobre el peleando sin cuartel, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. ******

**Fer toma de su cinturón y activa su sable láser de la OCI -hubiera deseado tener su katana, pero tenia que conformarse con esto- y trata de herir mortalmente a su enemigo, pero este se defendía con sus poderes. ******

**-¡¡SIETE...- se escucha una voz en algún lugar cercano.- CORONAS!!!!- Una ráfaga de esferas oscura rodean al mutante y lo inmovilizan, para que después otra de mayor tamaño colisionara contra el cuerpo del ser, desintegrándolo. ****  
**

**-¡Cuanto tiempo, Junior!- saludo un joven guerrero, sonriendo al Namek desde lo alto de un árbol.- ¡Ya se me hacia raro que no hicierais de las vuestras en esta dimensión!. ******

-**¿Quien es Majunia?- Cuestiono la mutante al acercarse a su compañero.**

**-Fue un amigo de mi padre, es un mago oscuro llamado Black- respondió, en eso se escucha su comunicador al activarlo era su padre que se oía sumamente alterado, informándole que la Comuna fue atacada.**

**  
-¡****Voy para allá!- se eleva al cielo para volar a toda velocidad e ir con su gente, Piccolo con Oril en brazos le siguió, ignorando al recién llegado y a los Z-senshis. Al llegar a la comuna, las casas están destruidas y llameando, algunos mutantes estaba seriamente lastimados, Ilssek ayudaba a su esposo en atender a los heridos, pues el tenia un brazo vendado y su cabeza estaba sangrante. ****  
****  
-****¡Donde están los tíos!- Grito Fernanda al llegar a su padre, con la mirada los busco y trataba de sentir sus kis, pero era imposible... Tragando saliva su mente empezaba a presagiar lo peor ******

-¡**Aquí estamos Lucifer!- Grito Raphael moviendo su mano izquierda y sana, la derecha estaba en un rudimentario cabestrillo, Mike tenia varios golpes sangrantes en la cabeza y Don se cubría con un pedazo de tela su ojo izquierdo que sangraba en demasía. ******

**-¿Que es lo que ha pasado aquí?- pregunto Piccolo dejando en el suelo con cuidado a su hijo, que miraba aterrorizado a todos lados. ******

**Leonardo se acerca un poco hacia la pareja, llama a Frida que sale de una casa raramente intacta y se al pequeño namek con el resto de los niños para que estuviera seguro, cuando estuvieron solo los adultos se sentó en un escombro a descansar ******

-N**o lo sabemos, el ataque fue decisivo, rápido y sin errores, mato a la mayoría de los mutantes que tienen poderes -pasa saliva y cierra los ojos con fuerza- ¡No lo esperábamos! –Fer resopló con furia, apretando los dientes amenazadoramente ******

**-Solo puedo decir que uso tecnología de punta, que no pudo localizarlo el radar de Don - se levanta con esfuerzo, Fernanda ayuda a su padre a ponerse de pie, Donatello se le acerco a su hermano con unos fragmentos metálicos ******

-**El material que esta hecho esto es titanium puro, es raro que cualquiera puede tener contacto con el -se pone pensativo- a menos que alguien tenga los recursos financieros, habilidades tecnológicas y conocimientos para utilizarlo –Don gaspea sorprendido- ¿Capsule Corp.? ****  
**

**-¡Debes estar de broma Don-san! -se acerca Raphael a su hermano y le quita el fragmento de titanium y lo mira detenidamente- Aunque ellos nos conocen por Piccolo, no tienen la suficiente información, además ¿Que beneficio tendrían liquidarnos? Somos innecesarios para sus logros- dijo el psiquiatra ninja. ******

**-No necesariamente.- se oye la vocecita de nuevo y un temblor de tierra.- ¿Porque no amplían sus mentes a algo más grande y poderoso que simples mortales?- el mago oscuro sale de debajo la tierra y se pone delante los presentes. **

**-Mira niño, la arrogancia por poderes ciega a muchos, a veces el no tenerlos es mejor ventaja de la que crees. –Mike aspira aire y ve a sus hermanos mayores. ****  
****  
****-¿Ahora que? ¿Reconstruir todo? –cuestionó con fastidio Michael Ángelo, Raphael se le queda viendo y se ríe un poco.****  
****  
****-Si sabes la respuesta ¿Para que la preguntas hermano? -De pronto se oye un grito proveniente de la casa donde están los niños, todos llegan corriendo en tropel, afuera esta Frida con un palo de madera golpeando al parecer una figura robotizada de la mitad de estatura de ella, sus mandíbulas tratan de herir a la pequeña thunderiana. ****  
****  
****El bo se rompe por los múltiples golpes que da, se le queda viendo al muñón de madera y luego al ser de metal, la criatura da unos extraños ruidos como chillidos para lanzarse contra ella, pero es destruido con una energy ball de Piccolo ******

**-¡Mira que llegáis a ser negados por aquí! -se burla Black sonriendo divertido de la escena- De donde yo vengo esa cosa no hubiera durado ni tres segundos, pero teniendo en cuenta que estoy rodeado de tecnología, pues no me ha de extrañar. ****  
****  
-****¡¡PUES LAMENTO OIR ESO NIÑOMIERDA, AQUI NO TODOS TENEMOS PODERES, USAMOS LO QUE TENEMOS O LO CREAMOS Y SI NO TE GUSTA PUEDES LARGARTE POR DONDE VINISTE!!- Rugió Fernanda mientras se acercaba al cacharro que quedo en el suelo. ****  
****  
****Donatello se acerco a este y a pesar de que apenas veía con un ojo pudo reconocerlo- ¡Un mousekeeper! -susurro sorprendido, levantándose de inmediato aviso a sus hermanos de su hallazgo ****  
****  
****-Niño…- alza una ceja.- ¿Mierda? ¡¿Me has llamado niño mierda, mocosa?!****  
****  
-****¡¡BASTA YA!! -Leonardo se controla un poco, llevándose una mano a la cabeza que le dolía con ganas- Este no es el momento para una batalla épica, lo que ahora debemos hacer es tener un lugar seguro y curar a los heridos ******

**Fernanda obedece a su padre, pero mira con fastidio a Black, por lo que decide alejarse un poco para encontrar mas pistas, para ser exactos, sigue a su tío Donatello ****  
****  
-¿****Que rayos es un mousekeeper? -cuestiono cruzándose de brazos, Don la oye y la mira **

**-Un mousekeeper es un arma que creo un científico hace tiempo, cuando éramos adolescentes -Fer arqueo una ceja ¿"Cuando eran adolescentes"? pensó ella al calcular el tiempo de vida de una tortuga y el de un humano, Don siguió con su explicación.**

**- Pero creímos que ya había muerto ¡Es obvio! Era humano… pero… ¡Dios mío!****  
****  
****-Bueh, Junior, me ha encantado verte pero…- le pone una mano en el hombro- Me tengo que marchar. El deber de guardián sagrado me llama, para eso he venido a tu dimensión; hasta luego.- se gira y comienza a caminar lentamente entre los escombros. ****  
****  
****Otra explosión los aprehende de nuevo, esta es superior a la que Curak lanzo, incluso mucho mayor a la que la comuna recibió. Todos se pusieron en guardia preparándose. ****  
****  
-¡****Cientos! ¡No! ¡Miles de mousekeepers aparecían de la tierra atacando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino! A los desafortunados los desgarraban con sus mandíbulas metálicas en medio de horrendos gritos de dolor. ****  
****  
****Las mujeres de las NT corrían con los pequeños para protegerlos, pero algunos robots ya las rodeaban lanzándoles mordiscos, MonaLisa con un bo de metal los golpeaba evitando ser atacada. ****  
****  
****Piccolo y Black atacaban con sus poderes destruyendolos, pero por cada robot que destruían, se regeneraban en 6 más, gracias a los nanobots implementados en sus circuitos. ****  
****  
-¡****MIERDA CON ESTO JR! ¡ES COMO EL HECHIZO DE LA MULTIPLICACION! -Decía Black mientras lanzaba una energy ball a un mousekeeper que estaba a punto de devorar su cabeza. -¡Si no puedes con ellos!- Black salta para que no le mordiera otro un pie- ¡Hazlos desaparecer!****  
****  
****Piccolo por su parte barría con una zona que le atacaría en conjunto. Fernanda con su katana iba con los pequeños para defenderlos, destrozaba a los mousekeepers a diestra y siniestra para obtener tiempo. ****  
****  
****Un temblor cimbraba el suelo del lugar, las NT se unieron espalda con espalda para mantener los puntos cardinales cubiertos, cuando Fernanda pudo meter a todos los niños en una aeronave y colocar el piloto automático rumbo al Templo Sagrado, se unió a su familia de guerreros. ****  
****  
****Estaban listos para lo peor… ****  
****  
****Un enorme robot de batalla emergió como un ser del inframundo, Era negro completamente, mostrando mas de 30 mts de estatura, sus brazos tenían sendos cañones mandaban un haz de luz que evaporaba todo cuanto tocara, sin dejar muestras de lo que destruía, Sus piernas cimbraban el lugar pulverizando rocas, árboles todo a su paso; Piccolo y Black enmudecieron al verle y se unieron a los guerreros. ****  
**

**-¿Listo para divertirte de lo lindo corazón?- Bromeo Fernanda a la vez que pasaba saliva, este tipo de diversión no había tenido en mente para este día ****  
****  
****-Si…- respondió vagamente Piccolo mirando al enemigo. ****  
****  
****-¿Esto…?- Black pone las manos tras la cabeza.- ¿Yo también tengo que luchar? -mas nadie le respondió, al notarlo, también se puso en posición de combate.****  
****  
-****¡¡¡¡NINJAS!!!! ¡¡¡¡A PELEAAAARRRR!!!!- Al grito de Leonardo, sus hermanos e hija se abalanzaron contra el resto de los mousekeepers y el robot gigante, peleando con fiereza, destruyendo todo a su paso, dejando salir todo el odio, rencor, y demás sentimientos negativos que albergaban en sus almas. El mago oscuro y el namek eran mudos testigos de lo que sucedía. **

**  
****-Ni en mis largos años de guardián he visto gente tan loca como esta.- dice con un tic nervioso.- ¡Bueh! No me debería meter en los asuntos de esta dimensión, ya que no entra en mi jurisdicción, pero…- se lanza al ataque junto a Piccolo. ****  
****  
****Al divisar al mago oscuro, al robot se le enciende lo que serian sus ojos y lanza un rayo blanco que da justo en su pecho, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente, Por varios minutos no se mueve hasta empezar a hacerlo poco a poco. ****  
****  
****-Cc-ca- b-bron.- se levanta trabajosamente del suelo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía mareado, al incorporarse torpemente apretó los dientes con furia -¡NADIE ATACA AL MAGO OSCURO Y CUENTA LA PROEZA!-Concentrándose levanto sus manos para dar su mejor ataque, pero con estupor vio que de sus manos salía… Nada ****  
****  
****-¿¡Que me pasa!?- pregunto mirándose las palmas de las manos aterrorizado- ¡Que me ha pasado!****  
****  
-****¡¡ES UNA BATERIA ENERGETICA, ALEJEN…!! -El grito de Donatello fue ahogado al ser atacado por una ráfaga de energía, quedando inconsciente, Michael Ángelo asustado, concentra su mente para empezar a usar sus poderes telequineticos, mas un zumbido en su cabeza lo inutiliza desmayándolo por el tremendo dolor. ****  
****  
-****¡¡MIIIIKE!! ¡¡DONYYY!! -Grito aterrado Raphael al ver a sus hermanos caídos, dejando escapar su furia, salta sobre unos robots para encarar al gigante, este le mira por unos segundos para lanzar una red que lo aprisiona, al tratar de liberarse el guerrero ninja, una descarga eléctrica lo deja noqueado. ****  
****  
-****¡¡PADRE AHORA QUE!! -Grito Fernanda mientras seguía peleando con los mousekeepers, su katana estaba astillada y ahora peleaba a mano desnuda, dejándole los brazos sangrantes, Piccolo trataba de apoyarla pero eran demasiados. ****  
****  
Black a****ún se miraba las manos cuando sintió que la sangre le hervía. Cerró los ojos con dolor; quería dejar la mente en blanco, liberar esa magia interna que dormía dentro de él, pero por más que lo intentaba más sentía las punzadas de dolor en su cabeza. ****  
**

**-"¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Derrotado por aparatos creados por humanos?!" Divagaba la mente del poderoso namek, mientras destrozaba los aparatejos, al mirar hacia un lado, veía a su compañera y a su padre peleando a mano limpia, sin ningún poder, sin ninguna habilidad especial, solo su cuerpo. ****  
****  
****Una electrizante punzada de dolor envolvió al namek haciéndolo gritar de dolor, al caer al suelo trataba de mantener la conciencia, pero el dolor era terrible ¡Inverosímil! Apenas podía respirar y mantener la mente lucida, como si no quisiera pensar en eso, arrodillado y sosteniéndose con una mano, levanta la otra para lanzar un Masenko, pero para su sorpresa, no salio nada y… ¿Ahora que? **

**  
****-Me niego -dijo Black por lo bajo- ¡Me niego a perder en una dimensión como esta!- Lleva su mano al cinto- ¡¡ME NIEGO A PERDER ANTE UNA MAQUINA!!- Rugió, desenvainando su espada y lanzándose sobre el enemigo pero una segunda descarga lo noquea lanzándolo lejos del robot gigante. ****  
**

**La muerte se cernía ya en el ambiente, Fernanda y Leonardo peleaban, pero ya estaban exhaustos, uno de los mousekeepers le salto a Fernanda en el hombro y apenas tuvo tiempo de destruirlo pero logro herirla, Leonardo por su parte seguía deslazándolos, pero por mas que destruía estos se multiplicaban, pronto Padre e Hija estaban espalda a espalda, peleando por protegerse mutuamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde... Solo esperaban... Solo esperaban que la Muerte llegara rápido... ****  
****  
****¡¡BROOOOOOMMMMMM!! -El enorme robot ruge como un animal herido al ser destrozado de un brazo, antes de que el miembro cercenado cayera y aplastara al desmayado namek, su discípulo lo carga y se lo lleva lejos. Al despertar un poco, ve a Goku convertido en SS2 que lo mira con su sonrisa de batalla, mira hacia el robot y se abalanza hacia el para hacerlo pedazos con sus propias manos. ****  
****  
****Vegeta se unió a la pelea desintegrando a los mousekeepers que se le atravesaban, dando un grito e incrementando su ki se convierte también en SS2, por su parte, Gohan toma a Leo y Fer y los carga llevándolos con Piccolo, Fer al verlo se agacha revisando que no tuviera una herida de consideración, ignorando sus propias heridas. ****  
****  
****-Estoy bien Fer. -dijo el Namek con la voz apagada.- Solo un poco mareado.- sonríe. ****  
****La pelea entre Goku y el robot era muy pareja, gracias a los poderes que absorbió de Black y Piccolo, atacaba con una perfección de 10 contra 1, Goku ya estaba transformado en SS3 y ya lucia agotado ****  
****  
-****"¡Demonios!" "¡Como siga así, tendré que usar la GenkiDama!" -mirando hacia los guerreros heridos- "Pero si lo hago, absorbería su fuerza y podría matarlos" -en eso una descarga le da haciéndolo caer y dar varias vuelteretas en el suelo, cuando termino su caída, su cabello era de nuevo azabache, inconsciente ****  
****  
****-Invoco a los poderes...- Black se arrodilla de cansancio semiconsciente- De los antiguos, ábrete ahora... para mi...- extiende una mano- ¡Vortice de las tinieblas! –pero su frustración fue enorme al ver que no tenía sus poderes, exhausto, dejo que la inconsciencia lo cubriese.**

**  
****-****¡¡¡KAKAROTOOOO!!! -El rugido el Príncipe de los Saiyans fue ensordecedor, rugiendo fue a desintegrar al monstruo metálico, pero para su terror, apareció un nuevo robot, gemelo al primero, dando varias ráfagas láser dan de lleno ante el extinto monarca, con el traje destrozado y sangrando de su cuerpo y boca, concentra su energía para estallar como lo hizo con Majin Buu, pero antes de lograr su cometido Gohan lo detiene ¡Craso error! Esto es aprovechado por los robots que utilizan todo su arsenal dejándolos malheridos y acabados. ****  
****  
****Leonardo miraba atónito la escena ¡Los vencieron! ¡A los guerreros que vencieron a Cell y a Majin Buu! Fer miraba temblando la escena, si pudieron derrotarlos a ellos… ¿Que harían con ella y su padre que no tenían ningún poder? **

**  
****Leo toma de los hombros a su hija y la mira a los ojos- ¡Escucha Luisa, tienes que marcharte de aquí! ¡Eres la única que puede cuidar de los pequeños y del resto de la comuna! -ella niega con la cabeza a la vez que mira a todos los caídos, mas un zarandeo de su padre la hace devolverle la mirada. ****  
****  
****-No…no… ¡No puedes pedirme eso! ¡No permitiré que sean esclavos de nadie! ¡ANTES LOS MATO A TODOS! - Una bofetada de su padre le devuelve el control, mira al namek y este asiente con tristeza.**

**  
****-¡Tienes que sobrevivir!- Piccolo se sienta como puede y la atrae a él para abrazarla.- Hazlo por los tuyos -Se corrige- ¡Por los Nuestros! No quiero que Ori crezca sin nadie que lo quiera. Por favor. –Fernanda parpadea y lo mira con dolor.****  
****  
****-Vendré por ti- le susurra en namekiano a Piccolo- No te voy a dejar… Es una promesa- Le da un beso en los labios y se incorpora. Mira a su padre y lo abraza con fuerzas, se separan y se va inmediatamente. ****  
****  
****Los dos robots y un puñado de mousekeepers los rodean amenazantes, los caídos se mantienen alertas, pero saben que una defensa es imposible, En eso un ruido extraño, como un zumbido de abejas llega a ellos, una nave blanca aterriza levantando tolvanera que los hace cubrirse. ******

**La compuerta se abre donde salen varios robots de delgados miembros que los apuntaban con armas largas, Leonardo se levanta y se pone delante de todos, como si con eso pudiera protegerles. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando vio a un humano afro americano sonriéndole con odio y burla ****  
****  
-¡****Saludos Fenómenos! ¡No puedo negar que me da gusto verles! –Baxter Stockman dio una risa estruendosa que se perdió en el bosque, llegando a los oídos de la mutante.**

**  
****Los robots delgados fueron levantando a los ahora prisioneros, les colocaron a cada uno un brazalete que les disminuye toda su energía, dejándoles solo lo básico para vivir, fueron llevados a empellones hasta el interior de la nave. Uno de los robots al ver al grupo fue a avisar a su amo. ****  
****  
****- Amo, uno de los prisioneros escapo, es la hembra -Al oírle, el humano dio una sonrisa retorcida y le dio la espalda mientras caminaba hacia el área central de la nave. ****  
****  
****-¡Déjenla! ¡Tenemos a los guerreros más poderosos del universo! ¿Que puede hacer una simple hibrida sin poderes? ****  
**** -¡Suéltame cabron o juro por Lord que te mando a un lugar donde te derretirás sin darte tiempo a procesar que es lo que te paso!- Grito Black siendo llevado por un robot de uno de sus brazos. ****  
****  
****"Es la mas poderosa de todos" -Leonardo fue llevado junto a sus compañeros hacia el laboratorio secreto del científico, al llegar y por pequeños grupos, los robot fueron llevando a los prisioneros a sus celdas y dejándolos allí sin ninguna consideración, para luego ir a algún lugar para recargarse. ****  
****  
****-Esto si que es interesante.- Black se pone a mirar a sus compañeros de celda, que no fueron otros que Vegeta y Gohan.- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Vamos a animarnos un poco! ¿Que les parece si nos presentamos?- pregunto con la esperanza de hacer más llevadero el encierro, pero con una enrome gota de sudor en su frente, notó la mirada cabreada de todos, para después ignorarlo rotundamente. ****  
****  
-****¿Y ahora que? -susurro Goku agotado, con su mano trataba de quitarse el brazalete, pero ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para ello. Vegeta sentado en el piso de su celda de energía y para su mala suerte ésta a un lado de Kakaroto se levanta adolorido y respirando entrecortadamente extiende su mano izquierda para lanzar una Energy Ha, pero de la palma no salio nada.**

**-Ahorra tu energía hijo, que de mucho te servirá cuando empiecen a estudiarte como rana de laboratorio- mascullo Raphael, que estaba con Piccolo y Goku**

**  
P****or pura casualidad y porque no lo podía controlar teniendo la energía tan baja, se transformo en mujer, quedándose de piedra, al igual que el resto que lo acompañaba. ****  
****  
****-¡Uy!- Dijo Black, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente.- Esto no entraba en mis planes, jejejejeje ****  
****  
-¡****Bien! ¡Si no te iba a diseccionar a ti, ten por seguro que serás la primera!- respondió Mike desde la celda que quedo enfrente de los otros 6 prisioneros ****  
****  
****-¡SI NO LO HE HECHO A PROPÓSITO!- Grito Black.- Me sale solo, es una transformación sin usar magia o energía. -T.T ¡¡Yo no debería estar aquí!!- lloriqueaba el oscuro en una esquina de la celda.- ¡Se supone que tenia que estar buscando las piedras sagradas!**

**-****Por si a alguien le interesa, debemos ver como escapar de aquí... ¿O esperan que Fer lo haga?- rezongo Piccolo harto de oír estupideces, a Vegeta no le gusto para nada la forma como hablaba ****  
**

**-****¡YO NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME RESCATE NAMEK, MUCHO MENOS ESA LOCA TENIENTE QUE TIENES POR MUJER!- Al oírlo, las NT se asombraran de que supiera el rango de ella. ****  
****  
-¿****Como sabes el rango de mi hija?- cuestiono Leonardo mirando al saiyan- ¿Tu haz combatido antes contra ella? ****  
****  
****-¡Eso no te importa fenómeno! –El saiyan suspira aire y les da la espalda cruzándose de brazos - ¡Mmf! Digamos que tu "engendro" me salvo un par de veces de morir -lo mira cabreado- ¡Pero eso no significa que yo le daba algo a ella!- Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo con una enorme gota de sudor ¡Si que el universo era pequeño! (Y hablando de pequeños) Goku presto atención (1ª vez en su vida) a lo que había dicho Black sobre buscar "algo". ****  
****  
****-¿Piedras sagradas?- repitió Goku.- Oye Piccolo ¿Una vez no me hablaste de unas piedras que tenían un poder superior al de un Saiyan? ****  
****  
****-Sí, pero porque en la conversación que tuvimos salio el tema de los recuerdos de mi padre ¿Porque lo preguntas? ****  
**

**-Oye chico; digo chica.- se corrige el saiyan- ¿Esas piedras son mágicas? **

**-¿¡Que si son mágicas!?- la oscura se ofende- ¡Chaval estas hablando con su guardián! Llevo medio milenio vigilando que los demonios de mi dimensión no las roben y utilicen su poder para destruir el mundo. ****  
**

**-Por algún motivo que desconozco, acabaron en esta dimensión. Este es el motivo por el que hoy me encuentro aquí con ustedes sufriendo la misma pena.- se sienta. **

**Una risita se escucho para convertirse en risotada, al voltear estaba Donatello tratando de controlarse, mientras se secaba una lagrima que se le escapo- ¡Por favor! "¡piedras sagradas" que pueden destruir mundos! ¡Esos son cuentos medievales! -siguió riéndose con ganas para coraje de la Maga Oscura. ****  
****  
****-ùú ¡Estas buscando que te linche!- dijo con calma fingida y respirando para no estallar y liarse a golpes con la tortuga morada. ****  
****  
-Don, c****uando tenias 15 años, no creías en extraterrestres -mirando el líder ninja a los aludidos- No se ofendan- se levanta del suelo- Pero ya dejémonos de idioteces, camina hacia la jaula donde esta Black, mas se detiene, pues sabe que sufriría una descarga eléctrica por los muros invisibles -¿Sabes donde puedan estar?**

**-Sip –respondió tranquilamente mirándolo a los ojos ****  
****  
****Todos: ¿¡DONDE!? **

**-Desprenden una energía bélica que muy rara vez se puede detectar pero… -se mete la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero que le llegaba por los tobillo.- Si tienes esto.- saca un fragmento de cristal blanco- Puedes detectar al resto de su componente, en pocas palabras, este fragmentito de la piedra sagrada de la luz me trajo hasta aquí debido a que el resto de está se encuentra en este lugar. ****  
****  
-****¿Aquí? -Gohan apuntando con su dedo índice el suelo- ¿Dices que esta aquí en este preciso lugar? ****  
****  
****-No precisamente -se guarda el fragmento- Sé que esta en esta dimensión, en este planeta, pero no puedo saber a ciencia exacta el lugar donde aparecieron -suspira- Para ello usaba mi magia, para amplificar el poder del fragmento, pero sin ella... -otro suspiro- sé que se encontraba por esta zona, aunque no tengo muy claro en que lugar exactamente. Son como las Dragon Ball de aquí.- se ríe- Uno tiene que buscarlas.**

**  
****Raphael se recarga en la pared con todo su peso- ¡Quedamos como al principio! ¡Por confiarse en sus poderes o habilidades o que se yo! -murmura algo indeterminado y se sienta en el piso- ¡Ahora solo podemos contar con Luisa para que nos saque de este agujero! -Todos se quedan en silencio, cada uno esperaba que la mutante los sacara de ahí… Pronto **

**  
****-Por intentarlo no pierdo nada.- Black saca de nuevo el fragmento y se lo queda viendo. ****  
****  
****En un monitor de su teclado, Stockman miraba la escena interesado, con los dedos entrecruzados: ¡Esferas y piedras que guardan poderes milenarios y poderosos y están aquí cerca! -sonríe maliciosamente -¡Debo quitarle ese fragmento! -oprime un botón de su escritorio y salen unos soldados-robot, después de darles la orden de que trajera a la joven, estos se retiran para cumplir su misión. ****  
****  
****En minutos llegaron los dos SR (soldados-robot) y se dirigieron directamente a la celda de Black, por instinto se guardo el cristal y retrocedió, Gohan y Vegeta se levantaron para encararlos ****  
****  
****-¡Que queréis! pregunto Gohan poniéndose tenso -los SR no le escucharon y caminaron directamente hacia la joven, Vegeta puso una mano en el hombro de uno de ellos para tumbarlo, pero con la rapidez de un lince, el SR le tomo el brazo izquierdo y lo volteo para lanzarlo en la pared sin que el Príncipe Saiyan pudiera evitarlo, Gohan trato de impedirlo, mas el otro robot le da una bofetada tumbándolo al suelo, para la mirada impotente de todos ******

**-"Solo puedo hacer esto"- pensó la oscura, sacando el fragmento y arrodillándose.- Imploro el poder de la luz para proteger mi cuerpo y el de mis compañeros del enemigo. -el cristal blanco comienza a brillar, rodeando el cuerpo de todo el grupo.- ¡¡LUZ CELESTIAL!!- Grito, haciendo que una onda expansiva de energía pura saliera de sus manos y chocara contra las maquinas, aquello la dejo realmente exhausta, pero pensó que valió la pena gastar las pocas energías que tenia para que nadie sufriera. El pequeño cristal seguía brillando aun cuando su guardián parecía haber caído en un sueño profundo **

**  
-****¿Esta bien? -cuestiono Leonardo, Gohan carga a la chica y la deposita en un camastro que había, le checa el pulso y nota que aunque un poco débil, no era de peligro ****  
****  
****-Esa idiota gasto sus ultimas energías por protegernos -mascullo Vegeta cruzado de brazos- "¡Imbecil!" ****  
****  
****-Insecto.- dijo la oscura con los ojos cerrados, el cristal dejo de brillar. ****  
****  
****Mientras tanto en el bosque una sombra furtiva cazo un conejo, preparo rápidamente una fogata y después de quitarle la piel y cocinarlo, comenzó a comerlo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero mas el dolor mental, dejo a los suyos, a los que amaba, que importaban esos saiyans que se sentían superiores, pero lo dejo a El, suspirando arranco otro pedazo de carne para reunir fuerzas, tenia que hacerlo… Lo prometió…****  
****  
****Era un nuevo día o eso creyeron los prisioneros al ser despertados por las luces que eran enceguecedoramente blancas, cubriéndose con sus manos maldecían a su captor. Una pantalla plana apareció del techo y fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar a una altura razonable para que le miraran, Stockman con una estupida sonrisa les miraba a través del fino cristal. **

**-¡****Saludos mis invitados! ¡Espero que hayan podido descansar de lo mejor en sus aposentos! -Para comenzar nuestro día, tenemos unos estudios interesantes por hacerles, considerando que son una especie única en su tipo. -al terminar de hablar, los SR aparecieron armados, las puertas electrificantes se apagaron, sacándolos de sus prisiones, en fila de 3 caminaban preguntándose que sucedería ****  
****  
****Al terminar su camino, una puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un cuarto blanco completamente, en el solo había 10 planchas de acero cromado, con bandas metálicas, lo curioso es que no había instrumental quirúrgico o lo que se le pareciera ****  
****  
****Una nueva pantalla, esta vez en una pared se enciende mostrando al odiado humano **

**-****Como pueden ver… Esta es mi área principal… Mi área de investigaciones- los saiyans se sorprendieron y trataron de huir, mas los SR los inmovilizaban con descargas eléctricas cayendo al suelo; Piccolo y Black les iban a ayudar, mas las NT los detuvieron. ****  
****  
****Stockman veía la escena feliz, podía constatar que a pesar de ser los saiyans una raza poderosa eran bastante instintivos, aunque uno fuera un hibrido de humano: ¡Ah, pero que tristeza que no acepten mi hospitalidad! ¡Me veo forzado a que la tomen a mi manera! ****  
****  
****-¿¡A tu manera!?- Black regresa a su cuerpo de hombre.- ¡Aunque sea por una… cosa de cristal! (no sabía lo que era una pantalla) ¡Tus ojos delatan deseo, si es que estas imágenes son directas! ****  
****  
-****¿Como una maquina puede sentir deseo?- respondió Donatello sin apartar la vista de Stockman, sus hermanos hacían lo mismo, estaban tranquilos, Piccolo, Black y el resto no daban crédito a lo que habían oído. ****  
****  
****-¡Y tienes razón miserable engendro del infierno! -la imagen del ¿humano? se levanta colérico mientras miraba con odio a los mutantes- ¡Ustedes son los causantes de que viva mi cerebro en esta prisión de acero, todo esto es su culpa, cuando me derrotaban! ¡A mi, el genio mas grande del mundo! ¡Shredder me castigaba corporalmente hasta que mi cuerpo no resistió mas y estuve forzado a vivir primero en una cúpula de liquido alimenticio donde mi cerebro reposaba, pero después tuve el equipo necesario para crear una prótesis total donde puedo "vivir" Pero no tengo hambre, sensaciones- mira a Black- deseo… ****  
**** -Todo en el mundo tiene deseo. Desde la pequeña brizna de aire- da unos pasos hacia la pantalla y lo mira a los ojos con frialdad glacial.- Hasta una maquina. ****  
****  
-¡****Pero Yo, Baxter Stockman, el mejor genio del mundo! ¡Lograre obtener mi cuerpo perfecto gracias a ustedes!- mira a los saiyans, obtendré su ADN para lograr el mejor cuerpo -mirando a los mutantes y al namek- Con ustedes me divertiré un rato y quizás logre uno que otro adefesio bajo mi control. ****  
****  
****Oprimiendo un botón, salen de las paredes bandas metálicas que atrapan a todos los prisioneros, por mas que se esforzaran, eran demasiado resistentes ****  
****  
****Cada uno fue colocado en una plancha, fuertemente maniatados, quedando al final Piccolo a un lado de la plancha vacía, con un zumbido Stockman apareció vestido con un monosuit plateado, se puso una especie de lentes y oprimiendo unos botones salio una charola con instrumental medico.**

**  
****-¡¡Cabron!! ¡¡Suéltalos!!- Rugió Black.- ¡¡Si quieres un cuerpo perfecto yo pue…!!- se muerde la lengua para no continuar hablando. ****  
****  
****Mirándolos pensativo- ¿Me pregunto que pasaría si mezclara un poco del ADN del namek, con una de las tortugas? ¿Le saldría antenas a la tortuga o podría regenerarse? -mirando a Black- ¡O tu mi joven amigo! ¿Acaso el namek tendría tus poderes y tu cambio de cuerpo?- se apoyo en el cuerpo del mago oscuro con morbosidad. ****  
****  
****-Grrrr…- Da un mordisco en el aire para alejarlo. ****  
**

**-¡¡Siii!! ¡Eres perfecto para mí! ¡Longevidad absoluta y poderes increíbles! -toma un escalpelo y lo mira por un rato- ¡Pero primero vamos a divertirnos!- Lo hunde con fuerza en el hombro de Piccolo, gritando; los demás trataban de liberarse para ayudar a su amigo. ****  
****  
****Stockman miraba fascinado como la piel del namek se regeneraba en cuestión de segundos, hacia otra incisión para asegurarse que no tenía visiones, Piccolo apretaba los dientes para no gritar más. ****  
****  
****-¡¡¡DEJALE EN PAZ!!!- rugió Black, haciendo que el fragmento de la Luz brillara con fuerza. Un diminuto rayo de luz surcó la estancia y choco contra el cuerpo del Namek, cubriéndolo por completo, como el día anterior había hecho. ****  
****  
****-¡Como le pongas una mano encima a cualquiera de los que hay aquí! ¡Te lo juro por Lord! ¡¡Vas a ver el infierno y antes que esos, tus entrañas mecánicas en mis manos, con tu cerebro desparramado por el suelo!!- amenazo el mago oscuro, gruñendo y forcejeando ****  
****  
****Se oye una alarma, dejando lo que hacia, corrió hacia unos paneles y tecleando rápidamente, la pantalla se dividió en 8 mas pequeñas, cada una mostraba ya sea el almacén en llamas, el centro de robots destruido, los cuartos de control averiados, parecía ser que una tromba había llegado creando el caos. ****  
-****¡¿Como es posible?!- tecleaba mas botones buscando a los causantes de tanto daño; al mirar en una de las pantallas, apareció rápidamente una figura negra cruzándolo, sin sabe lo que era, congela la imagen y después de maximizarla se topo con una figura... una figura de ojos verdes. ****  
****  
-****¡Imposible! -dando un palmetazo al teclado- ¡IMPOSIBLE QUE UNA SIMPLE CRIATURA PUEDA CREAR TANTA DESTRUCCION!!- Destapando un botón que estaba cubierto con una tapa azul, activa una señal, una compuerta se abre saliendo uno de los enormes robots que les habían derrotado, camino hacia su creador para recibir ordenes. ****  
****  
-****¡¡¡MATALA!!! -se llevaba las manos a la cabeza desesperado- ¡¡¡NO VUELVAS HASTA TENER SU CABEZA EN TUS MANOS!!! ¡¡AHORA LARGATE!! -El enorme robot obedeció retirándose del lugar, al mirar hacia sus prisioneros, todos lo miraban con burla. **

**  
****-¿Se le echaron los planes por los suelos Doc?- dijo con burla el mago. Los demás asienten y se echan a reír- Y yo que pensaba que eras de esos locos majaderos que lo tienen todo controlado y al final eres un simple principiante, JAJAJAJA -Stockman lo miro con profundo odio, ya no le importaba tener ese cuerpo perfecto, tomando un bisturí, se acerco amenazante hacia Black, ****  
****  
****Mas una sacudida lo tumbo al piso, levantándose como pudo con ayuda de la plancha vacía, camino de nuevo hacia el monitor para localizar a ¿su presa? Con terror miro que ahora donde tenia su mejor equipo terrorista era solo fuego y cenizas, varias explosiones alimentadas por la gasolina que se derramaba convertía todo en un infierno, que ni el sistema contra incendios podía apagar. ****  
****  
Percibiendo en la pantalla**** la presencia de Fernanda y a la vez la del robot, sonrió siniestramente les señalo con el dedo índice a sus prisioneros en la pantalla, pero el ruido de una explosión lo hizo voltear a esta, ahí el robot echaba chispas y caía hecho pedazos, mientras Fernanda corría hacia otro punto dejando una enorme explosión del robot, todos gritaron de algarabía al saber que ella estaría cerca ****  
****  
****-JAJAJAJAJA ¡Esto es lo que llamo una juerga! JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Vamos Doc! ¡Saca la artillería pesada! ¡Espera! ¡Ya no tiene! JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**  
****Black sentía una pequeña presencia cerca, lo que hizo que sonriera y forcejeara con más ganas. Una de las piedras sagradas había empezado a brillar y su compañera la estaba captando. **

**  
**** -¡Mi-er-da!- maldijo, haciendo más fuerza que antes.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Una piedra activada y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo sin poder ir a recogerla! ****  
****  
-****"No, no puedo ser derrotado por esa… ¡Esa cosa!" –Stockman pensaba febrilmente, mas un ruido lo saco de su pensamiento, el ruido era sordo y seguido de otro y otro mas. En eso el filo de una katana de titanium emergió de la puerta y con una velocidad asombrosa, corto la puerta haciendo que la parte cortada cayera levantando un poco de polvo, una figura enfundada en un traje negro lo miro con odio y desprecio. ****  
****  
****La katana era reluciente, recién forjada, tenia por adorno una trenza con los colores de las mascaras de sus tíos y padre, mas una blanca. Poniéndose en la típica posición de combate de su padre, espero el ataque. Stockman oprimió un botón mas, saliendo mousekeepers a la orden, Fernanda cortaba a diestra y siniestra las pequeñas bestezuelas, el filo era impresionante cortando de un solo tajo la amenaza, pero estas seguían regenerándose, mirando hacia el teclado principal del científico, lanzo una suriken dañándolo, al hacerlo, los mousekeepers se apagaron, cuando no hubo nada mas, camino hacia el y blandió el arma. ****  
****  
-****Jamás dejes muestra de tu poder al enemigo, lo puede usar en su provecho- le susurro fríamente y haciendo dos movimientos el cuerpo de Stockman se partió de la cintura y del hombro derecho, al estar en el suelo, se arrastraba con su mano izquierda para poder escapar, mas ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, le seguía a paso lento, dio unos 2 pasos mas y se coloco en cuclillas viendo al guiñapo de circuitos y cables.**

**Como si pudiera hacerle daño, Stockman, o lo que quedaba de el, le dio un manotazo sin poder alcanzarla. Fernanda se rió por lo patético del asunto, se levanto y lo miro con desprecio. **

**-****¡Yo no soy como mi padre y tíos, yo mato por placer!- levanta un pie y aplasta inmisericorde la cabeza, un crujido se oye a la vez que el piso se mancha de sangre y liquido encefálico, le da otro pisotón restregando el pie al suelo con mas fuerza, para que los sesos se desperdigaran en mas lejos. ****  
****  
****Cuando vio que ya no había más movimiento y vida, uso su katana para cortar las ataduras de los prisioneros, cuando termino, todos se sintieron aliviados de ser de nuevo libres. ****  
****  
****Sin decir nada a nadie, el mago oscuro corrió a toda pastilla hacia el exterior, pasando por en medio de las llamas como si estas no existieran. Una vez en el exterior, miro hacia todos lados y bajo a tierra para ponerse a buscar la ahora casi extinta energía de la piedra sagrada. **

**  
**** El resto del grupo salio por fin, poco a poco iban recuperando sus poderes y estaban felices por ello, era bastante difícil saber que solo dependían de sus fuerzas e ingenio (considerando a Goku era todo un reto de vida o muerte)**

**  
****-¡No te apagues aun!- suplico Black, buscando con rapidez por la zona.- ¡No aún! ¡Tengo que encontrarte!**

**  
**** -¡No esta ahí lo que buscas!- le grito Fer al seguirle- Está aquí- le dijo sosteniendo una bolsita café de cuero. Sin mediar palabra, el mago se lanzo sobre la bolsita, abrazo a la mutante y la beso en los labios, luego le sonrió y abrió el saquito para sacar las piedras brillantes. ****  
****  
****-¡Ahora podré regresar sin ningún problema a mi dimensión!- saca el fragmento que guardaba en el bolsillo y lo puso con las otras dos.- ¡Gracias de todo corazón, cuando necesites algo, invócame! ¡Estoy a tu disposición! ****  
****-****JAJAJAJA ¡Si así te pones de efusivo, creo que me pondré a buscarte mas piedritas!- Fer le hace una reverencia- también estoy a tu disposición Black Sama ****  
****  
****-¿Las usaste, verdad?- pregunto Black, cogiéndolas cada una en una mano- Usaste su poder. ****  
****  
****-Te mentiría si dijera que no, tenia que hacerlo si quería salvar a mi gente- lo acaricia con la mirada- Aunque un miembro sea de otra dimensión. -lo mira preocupada- ¿Hay algún problema por ello? **

**  
****-Ninguno -Black sonríe- Si lo usa una persona con bondad en su corazón, aunque haya destruido miles de lugares, las piedras se activaran y la ayudaran en su deseo. Si, por el contrario, caen en malas manos. No seria capaz de describirte el horror que se desencadenaría. ****  
****  
-****¡Wow!- con una gota en la cabeza -¡Pues es mejor que te las lleves a casa y las cuides mejor! Jejejeje- le sonríe con ternura- Cuídate mucho Black -le hace una reverencia. ****  
****  
****-Lo mismo os digo, mi señora.- se arrodilla, la coge de una mano y se la besa. Luego se levanta y se marcha. ****A****ntes de irse muy lejos, el oscuro se dio la media vuelta y regreso. **

**  
****-Sabe, me lo he pensado y me quiero quedar en esta dimensión un tiempo.- le comento a Fer cuando estuvo otra vez con ellos. ****  
****  
-****¿Y porque el cambio de idea? -la mutante enarca una ceja-¿No dices que es importante que estés en tu reino?- al oír la decisión de Black, una especie de alerta se disparo en el interior de Piccolo ****  
****  
****-Por un simple motivo -levanta un dedo y sonríe- Quiero hacer varias cosas antes de volver a mi dimensión. Y una de ellas es tomarme unas vacaciones.- bosteza.- Yo no sé vos, pero estar medio milenio trabajando sin descanso... Como que cansa mucho al cuerpo y la mente. **

**  
**** Todos se caen de espaldas excepto Fernanda, que se lleva las manos a la cintura y se ríe con ganas: ¡Pues no se diga más! -coloca una mano en el hombro de Black- ¡Bienvenido a la Tierra! Si gustas puedes tomar las vacaciones en La Comuna Mutante al oírla Piccolo se levanta rápidamente y trata de convencerla de que no es buena idea que el mago oscuro se quedara en esta dimensión ya que gracias a los recuerdos de su padre, sabía que el Mago era todo un busca problemas aunque no se lo propusiera**

**-Pero antes de eso, tengo que hacer algunas cosillas. -se acerca a las NT- Me estaría muy mal que estuviera aquí y no cumpliera con algunos de los mandatos que el Dios Lord me encargo. **

**Los cuatro hermanos se miran sin entender, el mago oscuro cerró los ojos y extendió sus manos hacia el frente. Las palmas le comenzaron a brillar y murmurando algo en el idioma antiguo de los magos, los ninjas fueron rodeados de una luz por unos segundos. Cuando el fulgor desapareció, los cuerpos de los cuatro hermanos estaban como nuevos e incluso parecían más jóvenes. ****  
****  
-****¡Anda! ¡Mi madre y tías se irán de espaldas cuando les miren! - sonriendo traviesa- Y un poco celosas ****  
****  
-¡****Celoso! -Piccolo se lleva una mano a la cabeza- Oril a de estar histérico porque no he regresado, empieza a elevarse ante la mirada de todos y después les mira -¡Que! ¿No piensan venir conmigo? ¡Vamos que ha de ser una hecatombe allá arriba! - los saiyans le siguen, Fer activa una capsula poi poi y después de la humareda sale una enorme aeronave, donde el resto viajaría sin problemas. ****  
****  
****-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Black mirando la aeronave por todos lados. Le da un golpe con el puño y se pone en guardia al recibir otro en respuesta, desde adentro de la nave, Mike había golpeado el techo justo donde momentos antes había golpeado el mago. ****  
****  
-****¡Oye niño cálmate o eres capaz de mandarnos a tierra! -se mete de nuevo, Fer con una sonrisa enciende la nave ante la mirada atónita del mago. ****  
****  
-****Black ¿Te gustaría que te llevara? Haz de estar exhausto por todo lo que pasaron hoy- la guerrera sale del asiento del piloto y le abre la puerta de atrás para que pudiera entrar ****  
****  
****-No es necesario -se sienta en el techo de la nave- Yo prefiero ir aquí, así puedo ver el mundo -pone cara fea- además, yo no me meto en el estomago de ninguna criatura mecánica. **

**  
****Fer se ríe por el comentario- Black no es una criatura, es un aparato para que las personas que no tenemos la capacidad de volar nos haga ir mas rápido- abre mas la puerta- Anda, es mas seguro ir adentro que afuera- le muestra una sonrisa enorme y perfecta ****  
****  
****Mientras Piccolo volaba, sintió que Goku se acercaba poco a poco, le ignoro y siguió volando, mas la mirada insistente de su "amigo" lo sacaba de sus casillas- ¿Que quieres Goku? -pregunto con fastidio. ****  
**

**-Pues… Piccolo, lamento haber tenido una imagen distinta hacia tu novia y su familia. ¡Tenias razón! No debí juzgarla solo por el contacto de otras personas que tuve en antaño -le da su típica sonrisa- ¿Seguimos siendo amigos? ****  
**

**Piccolo suspira y lo mira a los ojos -No hay nada que perdonar, Goku -se le acerca, le paso un brazo por los hombros y le restriega los nudillos por la cabeza alborotada- ¡Eres un cabeza hueca!- dijo entre dientes siguiendo con su ataque. ****  
****  
****Goku se queja un poco y se aleja de su amigo y comienza a pensar, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla ****  
****  
-****Y para serte franco ¡Es bastante bonita! Con ese pelo tan negro y chinito que te dan ganas de acariciárselo, o esa piel blanca y chapeada de las mejillas… Su boca roja con esos dientes blancos y bonitos… O esos ojos verdes, chispeantes y…y… -El saiyan tenia la mirada perdida mientras estaba sonrojado, haciendo que el namek lo mirara con ganas de matarlo**

**  
****-Mmmm…- Piccolo lo vuelve a coger del cuello, pero esta vez no restregó sus nudillos por su cabeza, sino que se cogió con el otro brazo y lo asfixiaba. ****  
****  
****Goku poniéndose morado: Agh Agh Pi-¡Piccolo! ¡Que tienes, que dije!- trataba de soltarse del agarre.**

**  
****-¡Estabas encuerando con la mente a mi futura esposa, cabron!- le dijo entre dientes y contrayendo más sus músculos, haciendo que al saiyan le faltara más aire. ****  
****  
****Vegeta ríe de la escena y paso cerca de ellos- ¡Por favor namek! ¡El no la estaba encuerando! -sonríe malévolamente- ¡Encuerarla seria ver sus senos redondos y jugosos y sin hablar de esas piernas y ese vientre firme y plano! -se pasa la lengua lujuriosamente - ¡¡¡Mmmmh Goloso!!!- vuela mas rápido cuando ve que el namek suelta al "pelos necios" ****  
****  
****-¡VUELVE AQUI, ENANO, PARA QUE PUEDE MATARTE POR TU ATREVIMIENTO!- rugió el Namek haciendo estallar su ki y llegando al nivel de súper namek. ****  
****  
****- JAJAJA ¡¡AL QUE DEBERIAS DE MATAR ES A ESE BLACK, MIRALO, BIEN CONFIADITO Y SE SUBE A LA AERONAVE DE TU NOVIA!!- Esquiva apenas un golpe del namek- ¿O ACASO NO HAS NOTADO COMO LA MIRA? ****  
****  
****Piccolo se detiene en seco y se le queda mirando-¡¿Como la mira?! ****  
****  
****- ¿Como crees? - el saiyan se regodeaba al ver como podría provocarle y ya le había hallado la manera- Si yo fuera tu, no me le despegaba ni un milímetro a esa mujer,-se mira los guantes- Puede que sea mutante y todo, pero también bastante guapa. ****C****on la mente en blanco y comido por los celos, Piccolo se dio media vuelta y bolo como un rayo hacia donde podía sentir la energía de Fer, el mago y los cuatro hermanos. ****  
****  
N****o tuvo que recorrer mucha distancia hasta encontrar la aeronave. Se quedo congelado cuando vio en el asiento del copiloto a Black platicando con su novia, haciéndola reír, tocando de vez en cuando la mano que tenia más cercana a él y haciendo que Fer se riera. ****  
**

**-¿Sientes como recorre la energía por tu cuerpo?- le pregunto Black a la mutante, volviendo a tocarla en la mano y haciendo que chispitas eléctricas recorrieran la parte superior de su mano.- Es por eso que no me suelo quitar los guantes, puedo electrocutar a alguien sin querer si me enfado mucho. ****  
****  
-****¡Wow! –Fer se toca con la otra mano- ¡Tienes una personalidad electrizante! -ambos se ríen junto con los hermanos- En eso voltea a su izquierda y ve la silueta de Piccolo que esta parado, abre un poco la ventanilla para hablarle -¡Cariño! ¡Si te sientes cansado, sube! ******

**Piccolo mira al mago con ojos asesinos y furibundos. Luego, en un veloz movimiento, lo saca de la aeronave y lo golpea en el estomago, haciendo que el guardián se doblara de dolor; después lo deja al suelo. ****  
****  
S****in prestar la más mínima atención a las quejas y protestas de los mutantes, el namek se lanzo sobre el mago, que intentaba levantarse del suelo. Se le habían roto varios huesos en la colisión y, si a eso tenia que añadir el creciente dolor de estomago que tenia, estaba para el arrastre. ****  
****  
****Fer aterriza la aeronave y sale a toda velocidad de esta, sabiendo que no tenia posibilidad de lucha contra el, salta y se monta en su espalda para controlarlo a la vez que trataba de dialogar, diciéndole que no hacia nada malo. ****  
****  
****Piccolo consiguió sacársela de encima y acercándose al pobre oscuro, lo golpeo tal y como hacia Raph con su saco de arena. ****  
****  
****Pero Fer no se amedrento ¡No señor! Se levanta del suelo y de nuevo se sube a su espalda, para esta vez taparle los ojos, el namek era bastante fuerte y no se cansaba, peo le daría el tiempo suficiente para que Black se levantara e irse ****  
****  
****El Mago Oscuro estaba tirado en el suelo, retrocediendo a gatas como podía ya que se le había roto una pierna y no contaba con uno de sus brazos para ayudarlo en la escapada. ****  
****  
****-¡¡YA MAJUNIA BASTA!! –Fernanda se pescaba como podía, mientras Piccolo hacia lo posible por deshacerse de ella- Las tortugas fueron a ayudar al maltrecho mago ******

**Como puede y con ayuda de Don, Black se puso en pie. Manteniéndose en una pierna, se saco el guante con la boca y, haciéndole una seña rápida a Fer para que se soltara de Piccolo, la puso sobre el brazo descubierto del Namek, electrocutándolo y a él también. ****  
**

**Fer se levanta y se sacude la tierra: ¡Pero que demonios le pasa a este namek! -lo mira y luego a sus tíos y padre - ¡Alguien puede decirme que coños le paso!- se arrodilla y checa los signos vitales de ambos. **

**-****Tiene celos- Raphael dijo tranquilamente, Fer mira a su tío sin comprender nada.**

**-¿Celos, de mi? ¡Por favor! - la NT se encoge de hombros y después con la ayuda de los demás los suben a la aeronave, rogando que no despertaran en medio del camino ****  
**** Fer seguía manejando pensativa y Raph que estaba atrás se apoya en el respaldo del asiento del copiloto, donde descansaba Piccolo, Black estaba entre Leo y Mike ****  
****  
****-Piensa en esto, se fue muy tranquilo hacia el palacio y esos dos saiyans con el- ¡Apuesto mi caparazón que le calentaron la cabeza! -se vuelve serio- Ten cuidado Luisa, esta de mas que no eres bien recibida por ellos- Estas palabras la asustaron un poco y mas cuando llegaron al Templo Sagrado, donde su "Prueba de Fuego" (Oril) esperaba a SU papá ****  
****  
****-¡¡¡Que le has hecho ahora, BRUJA!!!- grito el niño cuando vio a su papito del alma siendo sacado de la nave inconsciente. ****  
****  
****Leonardo escucho al chiquillo y se molesto, nadie insultaba a su hija y menos enfrente de el, pero al sentir la mano de su pequeña, se trago su coraje y fue a recostar al namek en la habitación junto con sus hermanos ****  
****  
****Fer se acerco al niño y puso una rodilla en el suelo: Oril, no le hice daño a tu papá, al contrario, estuvimos en peligro y fui a ayudarle -sonriéndole un poco- Jamás lastimaría a Piccolo- iba a acariciar su cabeza, pero el niño se hizo a un lado mirándola enojado ****  
****  
****-Mentirosa -siseo- Los mayores solo sabéis decir una mentira tras otra.- se le saltan las lagrimas, recordando por un momento las promesas que su profesora de guardería le hizo a su padre y que luego no cumplió.- ¡¡¡LOS ADULTOS SOIS TODOS IGUALES DE MENTIROSOS!!!- grito, corriendo hacia el interior del Templo llorando. ****  
****  
****Fer suspirando se levanto y fue tras el niño, lo encontró escondido entre unos jarrones, sabiendo que no tendría contacto directo, se sentó cerca de el y espero hasta que el llanto del pequeño se apaciguara un poco- ¿Cuales eran las promesas que no te cumplió tu maestra? ******

**-Me prometió que allí haría amigos -ahogaba el llanto- Me dijo que estaría a gusto y me ayudaría si tenia problemas -se le enfrían los ojos- ¡Pero mintió! ¡Todo lo que dijo fue mentira! ¡No estuvo allí cuando me pegaron los demás niños o me tacharon de loco por ser distinto a ellos! ****  
****  
****Fer suspiro, la misma historia, solo que era de una niña de "orejas chistosas" y "ojos de lechuga"- Oril, a veces las personas no mienten porque quieran o porque no les interesa la gente, te dicen la verdad, pero a veces no pueden cumplirlas, no creo que tu maestra no haya querido defenderte, solo que no tuvo la oportunidad- se acerca un poquito mas, pero sin tocarlo- Lo que nosotros debemos hacer es confiar, seguir haciéndolo, pero revisar primero a la gente, para poder entregarles nuestro corazón ****  
****  
****Al verlo tan desvalido y lloroso, tuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo, pero temía su rechazo, le dolía que lo hiciera si lo quería mucho, apenas recordaba unos meses atrás cuando le robo el corazón, al verlo tan pequeñito e indefenso. Pero ahora era fuerte y cruel... Y esa crueldad dolía tanto como el desprecio y odio que los humanos sentían por los de su raza. ******

**-¡Déjame solo!- dijo Oril definitivamente.- ¡No necesito que estés aquí, molestándome! ¡Vete con tu "amorcito" y hazle compañía!- puso voz de cabreo cuando le dijo aquello.- ¡No necesito de nadie para cuidarme! ****  
****-****Pero yo si…-el niño la mira extrañado, mas ella le sonríe- Necesito que alguien me quiera, tu papa me quiere, pero quisiera que tu también- en eso sintió un ardor en los ojos y miro hacia otro lado ¿Porque le dolía tanto todo esto? ¿Acaso el dolor de este niño, era igual al que ella sentía de niña al recibir solo desprecios? ****Oril la miro un rato en silencio, se mordió el labio inferior y miro hacia todos lados.**

**-No le digas a nadie -abraza a Fernanda con fuerza, ella le respondió y así duraron un largo rato, en silencio, la mutante acariciaba con su mano la cabecita del niño con suavidad, él por respuesta suspiro largamente y destensó el cuerpo. Se separaron y miraron el uno al otro, Fernanda le dio un beso en su mejillita y se levantaron del piso, yendo a la habitación del padre.**

**Allí lo encontraron despierto y adolorido, al verlos Piccolo recibió alegre a su hijo quien se subió riendo a la cama, Fernanda lo miro molesta y cruzo sus brazos, viéndola Piccolo le murmuro quedamente un "Lo siento", moviendo de un lado al otro su cabeza Fer sonrió y se sentó en la cama para abrazarlo, haciendo que Oril se quejase por haberlo apretujado.**

**Al oír gritos, fueron hacia donde provenían, al entrar a una habitación notaron a Black golpeando a cojinzazos a Leonardo pues le había acomodado el hueso de la pierna mientras estaba inconsciente y despertándolo por el dolor.**

**Todos rieron al verlos, Fer suspiro de alivio al ver a todos con bien, le dio un beso a su pareja y le dio la bienvenida a la familia al mago oscuro.**

FIN 


End file.
